Music Box
The Music Box is a magical wind up box of Old Kingdom origin, that plays music. The box is bought by The Hero of Bowerstone and his/her sister, Rose, while the Hero is still a child for 5 gold from a travelling trader. The Hero's sister uses the box to wish that she and the Hero could live in a castle (Castle Fairfax). After the wish was made the box started to play music while glowing and twirling. The box then vanished leaving Rose very upset. It is because of the box that Lucien is made aware of the children, he had heard of its sale by Murgo to the children. The music that the box plays before vanishing is the theme from the original Fable. A Perfect World The box later returns to the Hero in A Perfect World, a "dream" the Hero has, after Lucien shoots him/her for the second time. When the Hero leaves the farm and investigate the strange music, he/she abandons Rose and follow a nightmarish path to find the music box waiting on a stone table. Rose's voice reports "You have passed the test. Your reward is the chance to confront your enemy, and the means to destroy him." After reappearing, the music box is used to prevent Lucien from activating the Spire, doing so by sucking up all the power he has gained from Hammer, Garth and Reaver, in which he is later shot dead by the Hero. The Relic There is a possibility that the Music Box is The Relic that is summoned after the ritual with the three Heroes. The cards given to you by Theresa at the start of the game features one titled "The Relic" which describes an ancient weapon used to defeat Lucien. In the cutscene on Hero Hill once you have gathered Hammer, Garth and Reaver, the ritual begins and channels their energy to you, the Fourth standing in the centre of the triangle they created. The ritual becomes complete in a flash of light right before Lucien appears and how Hammer complains how much the process hurt. From there, you enter the "Perfect World" quest and receive the music box in the dream only to awake at the Spire holding it in reality. Fable III In Fable III, the box once again returns. Sabine, leader of the Dweller Camp, asks the Hero to retrieve one of their parent's ancient relics from beneath the Brightwall Academy, which turns out to be the Music Box itself. When you receive it you are teleported to the Road to Rule, where Theresa gives you a vision of Logan's madness. Hereafter you take the Music Box to Sabine, although he does not know how to operate it and admits he didn't expect he would be able to. The Box remains in his possession. (Although it should be noted that there are non-magical copies of the Music Box which make appearances as ornaments in house decoration mode.) Trivia *It should also be noted that the Music Box makes a different song in Fable II to Fable III. *When the Music Box is taken and the portal to the Road to Rule is opened, the pedestal that the Music Box was on mysteriously disappears. Category:Fable II Category:Fable III